Unfaithfulness & Secret
by 2506193
Summary: Akira and Keisuke succeed in escaping Toshima, with help. And how Keisuke say 'thanks' to the helper? Togainu no Chi is not mine. GunKei.


**Author's Note :** Please don't hate Keisuke for this ;_; Anyway, it's the translated version from my deleted previous FanFic ' ' And my friend said that it was supposed to be M-rated but I think T is enough since it's still an implicit content :|

**Disclaimer :** Togainu no Chi's character © Nitro+CHiRAL

**Warning : **CRACK PAIRING. Implicit sexual content, yaoi (malexmale)

**Pairing :** GunjixKeisuke, AkiraxKeisuke (yes, Akira is the seme)

"_There's nothing wrong in loving Gunji from now on, right?"_

"_I mean—Akira was never there for me."_

"_Akira never praised me even once, unlike—"_

"_Wanko_! You're really cute today!" Suddenly Keisuke felt a load on his back when he was folding his and Akira's clothes. He knew that voice; he knew whose voice without looking at the person. He saw the blonde-hair, made him turn his head around to see a face covered with a long bang. Instead of surprised, Keisuke just sighed and smiled.

"Gunji, I've told you—don't go in recklessly, how if Akira saw you?" Keisuke panicked now, it hasn't been more than five minutes since Akira went to the factory (Akira told him to taking care the house since Keisuke is way better in it and Akira worked in the factory) and it is something bad if Akira saw his lover was spotted with another guy.

Lover. Keisuke is Akira's lover. They escaped Toshima with help from Gunji, of course Keisuke was indebted with Gunji. He couldn't pay it with money, so he used Rin's word.

"_I will pay you with my body."_

Keisuke didn't expect the answer; Gunji seems agree with the negotiation.

"_Wanko_, let's play like the usual." Gunji encircle Keisuke's neck with his hand, creating a forceful smile on Keisuke's face. "C-can we do it later? I mean, I'm folding the clothes." But Gunji didn't hear any of Keisuke's word and gave him a deep kiss. Keisuke could feel Gunji's wet tongue pushing his tongue inside and tangled their kiss. Keisuke moan a bit and flushed when Gunji release the kiss.

"How did you learn that kind of kiss?" Keisuke never knew that Gunji could do it, a hot kiss—usually Akira did that to him. He's Akira's lover, right? Keisuke flushed when he remembered the scene in Toshima, although he has been the 'bottom' now.

At first, Keisuke let Akira be the 'top' because Akira was curious about being the 'top', but Akira become addicted with the pleasure and didn't let Keisuke to become the 'top' anymore. Keisuke loves him too much and let him become his 'top', but now he feels like a 'wife' despite his word that called Akira his 'wife' back there in Toshima.

Now it seems that he became the 'bottom', with Akira and Gunji.

Gunji kissed Keisuke's neck, licked Keisuke's long neck and leaving a hickey in his kiss. Akira never realized it and even if Akira suddenly realized it, Keisuke always said that some incest bit his neck and Akira let go of him easily, Akira never accuse him being a cheater until now. Deep inside his heart, Keisuke feel guilty but a bit of his feeling said that Akira deserved it.

Akira never paid attention to Keisuke, anyway.

"Are you daydreaming?" Gunji flicked Keisuke's forehead, made Keisuke stunned and staring at Gunji's face that only divided by a book-breadth. "Sorry, something just popped in my mind." Keisuke stated, leaning on Gunji's collar bone, Gunji hugged him and pats his head. He didn't know the reason, but he feels safe inside his hug, although Gunji is a threat when they first met.

He could remember how Gunji hugged him with the blonde's claw on, he panicked at that time—scared that the claw may scratch him and it's not something good. Well, Gunji loves to hug him these days although without his weapon.

"Are you thinking about Akira, _again_?"

Keisuke nodded, but there is no significant difference in Gunji's expression. In this case it was normal beucase Keisuke was cheating and he has no right to demand Gunji's jealousy. He understood well that Gunji is not the type to be lovey-dovey with him. He can't imagine if Akira found him like this…or maybe it was a good thing? At least he never ask to break up with Akira because they were intimate to each other and Keisuke never mind to be with Akira, although he knew that something changed. He never feel 'alone' and 'empty' whenever Akira wasn't there, it's really different compared to the past. Without Akira, there is someone who always accompanies him.

But if Akira is not here, he will feel 'empty' without Gunji around, right?

So, a _good boy _named Keisuke is only a selfish kid?

"Gunji—" Keisuke cried a bit when he could feel Gunji's finger rubbed against his stomach, Gunji's long finger traced his muscle that made him convulsed. Slowly, Gunji's finger slipped into his blue trousers, Keisuke's eyes focused into Gunji who has his serious expression. A reddish blush showed up on his tanned-skin.

…no, he did this for Akira. It was a payment for the blonde since Gunji protects both of them. It's for their own good. Keisuke is not a selfish kid; he's still a good boy who loves Akira unconditionally. He voluntarily made his body become a 'payment' for Gunji's good deed, he just trying to take the sunny side.

He's _trying_ to enjoy it.

… Keisuke is a good boy.

.

.

.

.

"Gunji, could you go back?" Keisuke panted, tired from what they have done right before. If Akira is not tired after his factory works, he must do it with Akira once again and it is not a good thing for him. A red blush showed up on his skin and his hand tried to reach for his clothes. Gunji sat on the flood casually, their clothes and scattered everywhere.

Akira could go home in this very second and he doesn't want to be found out by Akira. "Tomorrow Akira won't work." He should inform Gunji so he won't come. The blonde-haired guy never came whenever Akira is home, but Keisuke can't take a risk and think Gunji knew all about it. The guy with unpredictable way of thinking can do something outside his worst expectation.

Keisuke wore his clothes and found out Gunji wasn't there anymore and leave the window open—he stared at the window that became Gunji's entrance. Slowly but sure, his steps led him to the window and peeked outside, hoping that Gunji was still there.

"Keisuke?"

Keisuke astonished, he saw the grayish-blue haired guy appeared. "Why didn't you knock the door?" Keisuke asked and Akira frowned. "Why should I knock my own room?" Keisuke got speechless; he didn't reply Akira and scratched his cheek instead. His eyes glanced a bit towards the opened-window and shut it.

"What did you do?" Akira walked near Keisuke and hugged the taller man.

"…nothing. I saw a cat a minute before, I guess he ran."

"Cat, eh?" Akira kissed Keisuke's lips and tried to make Keisuke bend a bit since he's not that tall. Keisuke try to lower himself and let their lips touch each other. Suddenly he remembered about Gunji who called him short since he needs to band his body a bit just to kiss Keisuke. It's not Keisuke is short, Gunji is way too tall.

Gunji could _do_ it while Keisuke sitting on his lap, lift up Keisuke's body (and he know he's not that small). Gunji even called him as cute as Chihuahua, small and easy to be hugged by Gunji, but not that small so he's fragile. Gunji praised him, he told him that he's a good cook when Gunji came on Keisuke's lunch time and he shared it to Gunji.

Gunji.

Gunji.

Gunji.

Since when his head is filled by Gunji although he's kissing with Akira?


End file.
